Deal with the Devil
by EtherealNinja
Summary: Karma is internally battling with his feelings for his friend Nagisa, and the young assassin's adorably tempting behavior at their sleepovers is not helping the situation. But, he might have the same feelings for Karma, he just doesn't realize it yet...
1. Chapter 1

"You know…I think I kind of like Kayano-san."

"…"

"…I wonder if, she likes me too…"

"…"

"Hey, Karma. How…do I talk to her?"

"…what?"

"I want to tell Kayano-san how I feel."

The red haired boy turned his head to look at his friend. They were both laying in his room, having a sleepover on a school night. "I don't know, Nagisa. Are you thirsty? I'm going to get some water." He stood up and smiled down at the bluenette.

"Not really."

"Alright then, I'll be right back."

 _Is something wrong with Karma…? He's never ignored my questions before, or acted like so uninterested…_ Nagisa laid down on the carpet, looking at the ceiling. _Maybe he's had bad experiences with girls, or maybe…he likes Kayano-san too…?_ Karma came back into the room. _Maybe I should apologize. I hope I didn't hurt his feelings._

"Hey Karma, sorry for what I said earlier. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or anything."

The red head looked at Nagisa and smirked behind his glass of water. "What do you mean? I'm not uncomfortable. I enjoy hearing about your love stories, Nagisa."

"Really? Well, do you like anyone?

"Of course."

"What? You never told me! Who is it?"

"Hmm…it's someone super cute, smart, sexy, and is a really good assassin."

"So, it's Kanzaki-san huh?"

"Maybe."

"I knew it."

"Haha."

Nagisa got into the spare futon and Karma got into his bed. They laid there for a moment, after finishing their conversations, and began to fall asleep.

"Hey, Nagisa."

"Yeah?"

"Are you cold?"

"Not really."

The smaller boy had his back away from other. This is how their sleepovers always went, with Nagisa falling asleep first and Karma laying in his bed, thinking of who knows what while watching the calming, even breathing of his classmate. "…I am."

Nagisa turned over to face Karma. Looking into his beautiful golden eyes with radiant blue. "Do you want my blanket?"

"You'll freeze."

"You're cold right? It's fine. I'm usually ok at night."

"Then, how about you join me?" Karma lifted his blanket as his offering gesture. His beautiful smile, loose white t-shirt, knee-length shorts, and disheveled red hair made Nagisa's heart start pounding a bit harder. _Why am I getting nervous…_? He sighed and climbed over his bed and under Karma's extended arm. Karma had the cutest grin on. "Thanks Nagisa, wow...you really are warm."

Nagisa was glad to be facing the other way, or Karma would definitely have made fun of his deep blush. The feeling of warmth from another person against his back was one Nagisa had never felt before, and it was making his heart beat so hard, he was afraid Karma would hear it. He was warm, but it was nice, not overwhelming. _Karma wasn't cold at all, oh well…maybe he was lonely._ After a while, when he thought Karma was asleep, he flipped over slowly to face the taller boy. His sleeping face was so lovely, without any of the harsh lines of smirks and evil grins. Karma looked peaceful and sweet, like an angel assassin. _His face looks so beautiful…is it even real?_ Nagisa reached out a hand, and extended his finger out to lightly touch Karma's cheek, and then quickly withdrew. He didn't wake up. Nagisa reached out again and touched his eyelid. _Karma's eyes are always gleaming with mystery and mischief, but right now he is completely vulnerable..._ The blue-haired boy placed his hand on Karma's cheek, and, for some strange compelling reason, brushed his thumb lightly over his lips. _Soft…_ When Nagisa looked up, his gaze was met by a slightly opened pair of gold. Faster than his teacher could probably move, he withdrew his hand and blushed like mad.

"What'cha up to, Nagisa?"

"Ah, I-I was just…you had something on your face!"

"Oh really?" Karma's sexy smirk was back on his face, the angelic assassin was replaced by the devil himself. Nagisa covered his own face in embarrassment.

"…Sorry, I was just curious."

Karma leaned in closer to Nagisa's face, still smiling cooly. When Nagisa peaked out from behind his finger, he almost shouted in surprise. Karma was about one inch away from him, looking directly into his eye. "You can touch me if you want, I don't care…but, in return I get to touch you too, Nagisa. How does that sound?" _Wow, so different from before…I think I woke up the devil._

"What…?"

"You heard me." Suddenly Karma shifted himself so he was holding himself above Nagisa, his hair falling downwards. He brought himself down and leaned his lips toward Nagisa's ear, "Do we have a deal?" He whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

"What…?"

"You heard me." Suddenly Karma shifted himself so he was holding himself above Nagisa, his hair falling downwards. He brought himself down and leaned his lips toward Nagisa's ear, "Do we have a deal?" He whispered.

CHAPTER 2

 _What's wrong with me?_ Nagisa felt himself suddenly very short of breath. He was blushing like mad, and all of his senses seemed to be overflowing. _Why is Karma…so alluring…_ He reached his hand out to touch him but Karma grabbed his hand before it reached him. "Nagisaaa, you have agree first. Do we have a deal?" He said softly, in a singsongy tone.

 _A deal? What is he talking about…I just want to touch him…"_ Okay…" Nagisa whispered, practically panting. Karma chuckled lowly, his smirk getting wider if that was even possible. He let go of Nagisa's hand, and looked down at his new prey, still holding himself up in the dominant position. Nagisa's delicate hands moved to Karma's waist, feeling his hard but thin abs and strong torso. He stroked his stomach and his hands traveled up his sides and rested on his chest. _Karma is amazing…so strong but still thin…he has the perfect face and body…why didn't I notice before?_ He felt Karma shudder slightly under his fingertips. Nagisa's hands moved up, tracing along Karma's neck and jawline and stopped on his face. Nagisa was breathing hard, pink dusting his cheeks. "Karma…"

Karma smiled lovingly at the beautiful boy under him. He lowered himself down slowly, and pressed his lips to Nagisa's. The bluenette moaned in surprise and moved his hands to rest on Karma's shoulders. After a short while, he began to kiss back, encouraging Karma. When they broke apart, they were both flustered; looking at each other with hooded eyes.

"Karma…you said you liked Kanzaki-san…"

Karma laughed, "Please, thanks to a certain someone I can't even look at girls that way anymore."

"I don't get it…"

"Neither do I, Nagisa. But this seems to be working so why don't we just go with the flow?" _Wow, is such a beautiful person even allowed to live on this earth?_ Karma's skin was practically glowing in the blue light of the crescent moon. His red hair looked almost purple, and his gold eyes pierced directly into Nagisa's. "I get to touch you now, so it's kind of hard to hold back." Karma reached down and started to lift up Nagisa's shirt, exposing his pale, flat stomach.

Nagisa grabbed Karma's arm before he could go further. "W-Wait, I don't know…Karma…"

"Huhhh?" Karma's face broke out into the sexiest, most mischievous grin Nagisa had ever seen. "That's not fair Nagisa, you aren't holding up your end of the deal."

"W-what…I don't remember agreeing to anything" Nagisa was getting nervous, and Karma's long fingers against his stomach and sides were not helping him regain control of his thoughts.

Karma chuckled, "Nagisaaa, are you saying that you can touch me but I can't touch you?" He slowly licked up Nagisa's ear before biting down. Nagisa's grip on Karma's forearms tightened, and his knees bent with the sensation. The red haired boy bent down to whisper in Nagisa's ear, "It's dangerous to break a deal with the devil…"

"A-aah! Karma, what are you…nngh…hAAH!" Karma had taken advantage of Nagisa's state of surprise and slipped his hand down the waistband of his sweatpants, grabbing hold of the bluenette's aroused member. "Wait, please Karma…just wait-ah…one second…nngh!"

Karma brushed the tip with his thumb, feeling the precum that had leaked out. "Nagisa, are you sure you want me to wait? This seems to tell me otherwise…"

"Karma-ah…haah…"

"You're so sexy, Nagisa."

"Don't…say that–hnngh!" Nagisa covered his mouth to keep from moaning as Karma began pumping him with his slender fingers. Karma was looking directly at Nagisa's face, sure to not miss a single one of the blue boy's sexy reactions or shudders. Nagisa's eyes were shut tightly, one hand still gripping at Karma's forearm while the other covered his panting mouth.

"Karma…stop! I'm-nngh…I'm going to…a-aHH!" Nagisa's abs tightened and his hips thrusted upward slightly at his building climax. The hand that was on his mouth gripped the sheet of Karma's bed, and Karma caught every one of these small, beautiful reactions. He watched with almost overflowing arousal as the smaller boy came, and then relaxed. It was the hottest thing he had ever seen. When the bluenette began to catch his breath, his slightly open mouth was too tempting. Karma leaned down again and kissed him fully, entering his mouth with his tongue. Nagisa kissed back faintly, but Karma was taking complete dominance.

Finally he pulled away, "Nagisa…have you figured out who the cute assassin I like is?"

Nagisa moved his hands to cover his face in embarrassment. "How am I supposed to know…baka."

Karma chuckled. "Do I really have to show you again?"

"N-no!"

"Oh? So you do know." He winked cutely, causing Nagisa to almost choke.

"Dumb baka…what am I supposed to say…?"

"I don't know…you could say you like me too, or something." The coldly mischievous persona of Karma began to break down, and he looked genuinely nervous about how Nagisa would respond. Nagisa watched the angelic assassin's change in attitude silently for a while, before taking a deep breath. He placed both his hands on Karma's shoulders to push him off, which Karma did not resist. _I should have known, Nagisa would not see me in that way._ Nagisa sat up in the bed next to Karma. Karma's head was down, his hair covering his eyes.

Slowly, Nagisa shifted his position and then lowered Karma down onto the bed, so their roles were reversed. The bluenette was blushing like mad.

"Nagisa…what are you doing?

Nagisa lowered his head to Karma, closed his eyes, and kissed him. Karma's eyes opened in surprise before he closed them, and moved his hands to rest on Nagisa's hips. It seemed like forever had passed before they pulled away. Nagisa smiled beautifully down at the golden eyed angel under him.

"I like you too, Karma."


End file.
